House
by famousindafuture
Summary: Ginny and Harry one shot. Complete with fluff. A married couple with kids in the future, my first hp fanfic


NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: this is my first HP fanfic. I just reliezed that if Harry and Ginny were to get married and have kids and if one girl had ginnys hair and harry's eyes it would be a copy of Lily and if they had a boy with Harrys features and Ginnys eyes it would be James...Except I made both of them girls. Also I relieze they wouldn't have a fold out couch, but I imagine that if the weasleys were to come and visit overnight Harry would provide them with a foldout out bed for Mr. Weaslys fasination with muggles. That's all, please review! After a long day of work Harry fiddled with his keys to open the door. The door wouldn't open, so he continued trying all the keys on the ring. After moments of being unsuccessful it hit him, he was a wizard. Laughing at himself he withdrew his wand from his pocket and mutter Alohomora, wondering all the while why he even had keys.

He turned the brass knob and pushed the door open. The first sound to greet him was giggles and laughter. Harry set his newspaper down on a nearby table and walked through the halls decorated in pictures of family members, and special events. As if he needed a picture to remind him.

He opened another door and walked into a lavish room, with red and a gold trimming lining the walls. It had a fireplace in the corner and looked like it intended to be a living room. Yet with all the bookcases and lamps there was a fold out bed in the middle. Ginny's parents had just left from their stay with them and the bed hadn't been pushed into its right state yet. Harry had been planning on doing that today, and getting some work finished, some work that involved the gorgeous redhead that was tickling two clumps beneath her.

A child around seven with jet black hair that cascaded over her shoulders was on the fit of hysteria, obviously trying to get away from the malicious tickling. Her wide brown eyes were closed while laughs escaped her. Another little girl, that couldn't be more then three, was thrashing around, her auburn hair getting caught in her toothy grin. She let out a little chuckle. Her deep set of piercingly green eyes opened when Ginny paused to look up at Harry. The two children sat up with wide smiles shrieked upon seeing him at the door.

"DADDY!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed, where he sat on the edge. "Has mommy been abusing you?" He asked his two daughters and before they had a chance to answer he crawled up to where they sat. He looked skeptically at Ginny while she gave him a mischievous grin. Without warning he tackled her unto the bed and started tickling her, without mercy. At first she tried to fight laughing but it was coming on in fits. While giving her a taste of her own medicine he had to keep pinning her tighter to the bed while she tried to escape.

The oldest daughter tried to get him off of Ginny, lightly pushing at his broad shoulders, finally without being noticed she yelled out exasperated, "Daddy stop! You're ruining our game."

Lily, the one that looked like a carbon copy of Ginny with her father's eyes, put her hands up to her face and nodded eagerly. "Woof Woof!"

Harry paused and looked at the priceless expression on their young faces. When he looked underneath him at Ginny she had her hands on her hips and her lips had curved into a smug grin. "Yea Daddy!" She exclaimed, all while trying to keep the laugh from surpassing her lips.

Suddenly confused, he raised an amused eyebrow at Ginny then faced his head up at his kids. "What game are we playing then?"

Both the girls answered at once. "House!" Lily jumped up and down on the bed with a woof.

Madeline, the oldest got a very bossy tone in her voice and stuck her chin up in the air. "Daddy you are now my child! Mommy is your sister, and Lily is the dog."

Lily nodded eagerly as if to confirm this. "Woof woof!" She panted her tongue and tried to do a tail shake, which came across as a weird wiggle seeing as she didn't have a tail.

Madeline smiled and hopped off the bed. Her regular sweet, but commanding voice, turned into something like an attempt at a British accent and her head went up in the air once again. "I am going to go talk Lillian on a walk! You two behave yourselves!"

She strutted out with Lily on her heels. Well actually, Lily was on all fours crawling after.

A moment passed and Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I wasn't aware we named our daughter Lillian. Ginny remarked.

"We didn't….It's just Lily as far as I know." Harry answered, equally amused. Both started laughing again and then silence fell upon them. Ginny looked up at Harry who was still on top of her and they laid for awhile just looking at each other.

"Well…." Harry started. "I don't think I should be following my daughter's commands, ESPECIALLY when there is a beautiful vixen tempting me." He leaned down to capture her lips but she stopped him with her hand. When he looked down at her for answers her cheeky grin smiled below him.

"Hey there mister! YOU are my BROTHER! Remember?" Her cheeky grin now seemed more evil to Harry and he laughed and kissed her nose. It was at times like these he knew he was the luckiest guy on earth, aside from the whole defeating voldermort and living part.

"You didn't bother to mention the brother sister thing last night!" He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Must have slipped my mind." As if innocently, she remarked though the vivid memories of the night before dancing in both their minds as a shiver passed through her.

"Speaking of……I had a conversation with someone." Harry got off the bed and went to browse through a bag on the ground.

Ginny sat up, her eyes widening. "How is that speaking of?"

Harry laughed to himself and pulled out a book. It was a royal red book and on the cover was a flashing picture. It was labeled _Best Sexual Position In Order to Produce a Baby Boy. _

"Luna?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded in reply.

He walked over and they flipped through the book together. "Wow this book really is dirty!"

"Well apparently our news to Hermione and Ron spread." Harry stated. Ginny smile up at him with a glint in her eyes that made her smile seem to dance.

"Well…." She started crawling into his lap and running a hand through his black hair. "We could REALLY give them something to talk about that. " She murmured in his ear.

Harry laughed and pretending to contemplate it before leaning in and lightly kissing her. "I like the sound of that. "he growled against her lips. "How about we get started on that boy?"

Ginny captured him in a passionate kiss. The kiss started to get deeper and before they new it Madeline and Lily were separating them.

"Did you forget we were playing house?" Madeline questioned. Harry just sent Ginny a pleading look. She shook her head and focused her attention unto her daughters knowing Harry was watching her intently, begging her with his eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry Daddy and I will stop." She crawled off his lap and Harry stood up. He shot her a look clearly telling her how evil she was.

"Where are you going daddy?" Lily asked.

"To take a cold shower" he said simply and walked out of the room. Both girls looked at their mother and she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Mommy why does daddy WANT a cold shower?" Madeline asked.


End file.
